David Parker (Video Game)
David Parker is an original character who first appeared in Season 1 of The Walking Dead. He is seen with his two students, Ben Paul and Travis. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Hardly anything is known about David's life before the apocalypse or as the apocalypse began. All that is known is that he was a high school band director, but it is unknown where he taught, although it is revealed that he taught both Ben and Travis. Post-Apocalypse Shortly before the events in Starved for Help, his camp was raided by bandits, who killed several teachers and students, and raided their supplies, causing David, Ben, and Travis to flee. "Episode 2: Starved for Help" David is first seen in the woods, screaming because he was caught in a bear trap (most likely set by the St. John's brothers), accompanied by Ben and Travis. Lee Everett, Mark, and Kenny arrive and begin assisting with his leg. At this time, Travis warns Ben not to trust them as they might've been the people who raided their camp. Mark discovers that the bear trap had been tampered with and cannot be undone. In-Game Decision Save David Lee saves David by cutting off his leg, freeing him from the trap, and then is carried by Mark. Travis, unfortunately, is distracted and devoured by walkers. David is then taken back to the Motor Inn where he ultimately dies of blood loss, despite the attempts of Katjaa. He reanimates and is killed by either, Larry, Carley, or Mark. Ben will then explain how David reanimated. Leave David If David is not cut out in time, Travis will attempt to take Mark's hunting rifle, but is accidentally shot. They will take Travis back to the Motor Inn, leaving David behind to be devoured by walkers. Killed Victims This list shows the victims David has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Death Possibility #1 Killed By *Andrew St. John (Indirectly Caused) *Danny St. John (Indirectly Caused) The bear trap he was trapped in was altered to have no release latch. Danny is shown to be setting a similar, if not the same, trap near the barn door when Lee and Kenny escape the freezer. These facts, when taken into consideration, point towards the bear trap David was stuck in being used by the St. Johns to capture people for meat. Death Possibility #2 Killed By *Walkers (Determinant) If Lee fails to save him, the group will ultimately have to leave him for the walkers as they now have a wounded Travis to tend to. *Lee Everett (Caused, Determinant) *Larry (Zombified, Determinant) (If given axe) (If Doug is saved in Episode 1) *Mark (Zombified, Determinant) (If given axe) (If Doug is saved in Episode 1) *Carley (Zombified, Determinant) (If Carley is saved in Episode 1) As one of the living, David is killed by either walkers or blood loss due to the amputation of his leg by Lee Everett. After turning into a walker, David is killed by either Mark or Larry depending on whom you give the axe. After David dies due to blood loss, he reanimates and jumps on Katjaa. Lee manages to save her, but is attacked by David. Lee gouges David's eyes out, after which, Larry/Mark axes David in the head, but only if Doug was saved. If you saved Carley in Episode 1, she will be the one to shoot the zombified David in the back of the head. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Trivia *David (Determinant), Mark, Tess, and Lee Everett (Determinant) are the only known amputated victims in the Video Game. *If Lee decides to amputate David's leg, he becomes the first human whose death is shown to be caused by Lee Everett. (Albeit Inadvertently) *If you save David and save Carley in episode 1, she'll kill David (Zombified) but when he's dead, at the back of his head, it will look like if has been axed. *Earlier in development, if you left Mr. Parker then he would be the one having both legs chopped off by Danny, as Mark was left behind in the bandit attack. This was scrapped for some unknown reason. *According to unused audio clips, Mr. Parker witnessed a lot of traumatic events. One of them being his students being raped to death by bandits while he was forced to watch. *David and Travis are the third and fourth characters to have multiple ways to die, the first two being Carley and Doug. **David can either be left behind for the walkers to devour or die from blood loss from losing his leg to Lee. *He held about a group of 40 together and kept them safe until the bandits arrived. Only he, Travis, and Ben escaped and survived until their unfortunate deaths. *David Parker is one of two characters in The Walking Dead Video Game, to have their leg caught in a bear trap. The other being: Danny St. John. *It seems that David was originally going to be found by Lee at the St. John's dairy instead of Mark. **In the unused lines from Episode 2, David can be heard speaking Mark's lines. Parker, David Parker, David Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Game Category:Undeads